


Welcome Home, Summer Rose

by Pious_Erika



Category: Marvel 616, RWBY, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dawn of X, Gen, Krakoa is so catheric, X-Men AU - Freeform, ressurection, rwby x-men au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Krakoa Welcomes Summer Rose.(Edit) No longer canon to my X-men AU. Remade as "Welcome Home, Summer and Raven"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	Welcome Home, Summer Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Krakoa is amazing.

Summer Rose is in Fólkvangr, the fields of Freyja. She had died in combat and was taken by Valkyries to there. She was content. Valhalla did not suit her, but the fields did.

She was attending her own personal slice of paradise, recreating the garden she had on Midgard (Earth).

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him approach, Odin, Lord of Asgard. He was followed by others, some of the fields, some of Valhalla, some of Hela’s realm. All of them shared a common trait, obvious to Summer. They were all Mutants.

“Lord Odin. What can I do for you?”

“Miss Rose, you have been summoned back” Odin said. He expression was that of mild annoyance, but was trying to hide it.

“Back?” Summer said in confusion?

Odin reached into his armor and pulled out a flower and placed into the ground. It grew into a gate, an energy field creating a portal.

“Back to the world of the living” Odin said, Summer’s eyes going wide in excitement

“Can you all just go through the portal? I have more souls to collect and Hela is annoyed so I have to negotiate with her” Odin said, disdain for what is happening apparent.

Summer was the first through the portal, telekinesis flinging herself through the gate, back to her family, back to her lovers, back HOME.

She expected to be reborn painfully. This is not what she expected.

She is covered in slime and nude. In a semi-transparent orange thing.

She fights her way out. She is greeted by a man with a large helmet who taps her head.

A new language is downloaded into her mine, Krakoan, as well as a brief history of where she is. A mutant nation, sovereign and proud. She understands instantly.

“Welcome to Krakoa, Miss Rose, Welcome home” Xavier says in the warmest of voices. He moves on to do the same process to another reborn mutant.

Summer begins to wipe the slime off her nude form, but then sees who was behind Xavier.

Her eyes first see a grown woman, hair of California sunshine and muscles big. She is several months pregnant and weeping in joy. YANG, Summer thinks, all grown and beautiful. She is flanked and supported by a Desi woman with cat ears and a Chinese man with a monkey tail. Lovers, my baby (MY BABY, not Raven’s) got married.

Summer telekinetically flings herself at her daughter and they embrace. A pure embrace of mother and daughter. They are both weeping in joy and can’t even make out the words they say to each other, but the intent is clear. Love.

Blake and Sun begin crying, and Summer scoops them up with her mind and brings them into the fold.

She hears new voices; one she recognizes instantly.

Taiyang. She stares at the man that was and is once more her husband.

She flings herself at him and they embrace. She beings to kiss him and sees how tired he looks.

He kisses her, but before sloppy make-outs can occur, a new voice rings out, scratchy.

Qrow, Summer stares at him and flings herself at him. He smells different, no booze, Sober. Her other lover quite drinking. Good for him.

They embrace.

The family begins a group hug, but then a question arises. Where is Ruby.

But then a new set of voices comes from the distance. Summer looks up and first sees a stranger. A pale woman with snow white hair, in beautiful dress, guiding someone to her location.

Then Summer sees her. A near mirror image of herself (well not nude and covered slime), a woman in gothic clothing and red/black hair. Her flesh and blood.

Ruby Rose.

Summer disperses the crowd and leaps out to grab her other daughter. Summer weeps and says how sorry she is that she was unable to raise Ruby, but Ruby says she understand.

The family unites, inviting in Weiss. They embrace all and go forth into Krakoa.

Mutant and Proud.


End file.
